There is known a printing apparatus that performs ink-jet printing on a sheet-like recording medium (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-269254 and JP-A-2010-264596). This printing apparatus includes a head including multiple nozzles and is configured to transport a recording medium and discharge ink while moving the head in a direction (main scanning direction) perpendicular to a transport direction (sub scanning direction) of the recording medium.
An apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2009-269254 includes medium pressers that press both edges of a recording medium in a width direction and a detecting unit that detects a rotation angle of each medium presser. Furthermore, it is configured to prevent the medium pressers from colliding with the head based on a detection through the detecting unit. However, for example, when each medium presser rides over a binding portion of the recording medium, some states of the binding portion (e.g., the extent of thickness) makes it impossible to correctly detect the rotation angle of the medium presser, which may thus cause a collision of the medium presser and the head.
Moreover, an apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2010-264596 includes press members that press both edges of a recording medium in a width direction and a detecting unit that detects a rotation angle of each press member. Furthermore, it is configured to prevent the press member from colliding with a head based on a detection through the detecting unit. However, depending on a positional relationship between the binding portion of the recording medium and a rotation shaft of each press member, the press member may spring up, which may thus cause a collision of the press member and the head.
Moreover, in both apparatuses disclosed in JP-A-2009-269254 and JP-A-2010-264596, such malfunctions that impinge on accurate discharge of ink may be caused in the collided head, which makes it difficult or impossible to restart printing.